


A Bet for Love

by camra01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, God/Goddess AU, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, ish, ugh stupid tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camra01/pseuds/camra01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're the god of love and you've never even had sex?"<br/>This fact plagues Hinata, the god of love. He has never been in a relationship or been in love before. Suddenly, Tsukishima bets him to have sex with the next god who walks through the door. Hinata is up for it, until Kageyama walks in. The god of aggression is feared and known for his short temper. Hinata won't back down though and proceeds with the bet, slowly getting to know the god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet for Love

“You’re the god of love and you’ve never even had sex?” Tsukishima snickered, laughing at the redhead. Yamaguchi hid his own laugh behind his hand while Hinata glared at them. He couldn’t believe that he had let that slip.

And the fact was not only had he not had sex, he had never been in love before. He was the freaking god of love and he didn’t have any experience in the actual area. To Hinata, it was quite embarrassing. Nobody knew though, until now. Everyone just assumed he had a bunch of lovers, but he didn’t. He watched, and in many cases helped, people fall in love over and over and over again. He had even helped many of the gods fall in love, including Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Hinata’s parents, Daichi and Suga, were well-known for their own astounding love. It was also known that their love had created Hinata. Their love had only grown after that and they added Hinata into their love. 

So, even though Hinata was constantly surrounded by love, he had never been in love. He wanted to be in love. He wanted it so bad. He was secretly jealous of everyone   
around him that was in love. Which was probably what had caused his comment about never having sex in the first place. 

Hinata pouted, “I just haven’t found somebody that I want to do it with.”

“How do you even make people fall in love when you’ve never had any experience yourself?” Tsukishima asked, hitting at Hinata’s weak spot.

“I could get experience if I wanted to!” Hinata answered vehemently. Yamaguchi was glancing back and forth between them, chewing on his bottom lip in worry. He knew how the two got when they became angry. 

“Fine. If you think that, then have sex with the next god who walks through the door,” Tsukishima smirked, crossing his arms over his chest in a challenge. 

“Tsukki! What if it’s his parents or something?” Yamaguchi gasped, not believing what he was hearing. 

 

Tsukishima huffed a sigh, “The next god that is available. But I still bet that you can’t do it.”

“I bet I can! You’re on!” Hinata said, accepting the bet. He wouldn’t back down to Tsukishima ever. He was so arrogant and he got on Hinata’s nerves. He still couldn’t really believe that he had been in love with Yamaguchi, that he could love anyone but himself. But somehow that whole thing had worked. 

The three of them turned to face the doorway to see which god walked in next. The gods had a mandatory meeting that day and the three gods were already in the room. Every god had to attend and Hinata just hoped that the next god who walked in was nice and likeable. There were a few that he wouldn’t mind falling in love with and having sex with, so he prayed that it was one of them. 

The door swung open, smacking against the wall, and Hinata held his breath. All three gods were silent as they watched the next person walk through the doors. 

Hinata felt himself shrink back when he saw Kageyama walk through. Kageyama was the god of aggression and was the worst god of all. He was terrifying and irate all of the time. The whole hall quieted and parted for the god; nobody wanted to get in his way. Everyone had heard the stories of what Kageyama had done in his past, and no one wanted to go through that. Kageyama stormed over to his seat, his aura dark and foreboding. When he sat down, everyone started to talk again, but more softly. 

Tsukishima patted Hinata on the back, “Well, good luck with that.”

Hinata’s eyes were wide with shock. Why did it have to be Kageyama? Even the god of death would have been better than him. 

“Hinata, you don’t have to do this,” Yamaguchi said, shaking the redhead gently since Hinata had completely blanked out as soon as Kageyama had walked in. “Are you even listening to me?”

Hinata shook his head to gather his thoughts and then answered, determined. “I have to! I can’t let Tsukishima win!” Tsukishima snorted and Yamaguchi smacked him in the arm. Then Yamaguchi dragged his lover away, scolding him. Tsukishima didn’t really seem to care. 

Daichi, the leader of the gods, started the meeting and everything went by smoothly. Or at least, Hinata thought it did, but he was too busy casting furtive glances at Kageyama. The god of aggression was scowling as he listened to the meeting. He didn’t say anything. Kageyama never said anything during a meeting. He didn’t talk to anyone and nobody even wanted to talk to him. Hinata twisted his hands in his shirt, thinking of how impossible this was. He was thinking of listening to Yamaguchi and giving up, but when he saw Tsukishima smirking at him, he decided that he had to do it. He wanted to wipe that smug smirk off of Tsukishima’s face. 

After the meeting, Hinata slowly made his way over to Kageyama. He stepped in front of him, causing the god to stop. “Um. . .” Hinata started, fidgeting nervously. He didn’t even know what to say. He glanced up at Kageyama, who was glaring daggers at him. Hinata squeaked and quickly stepped out of the way, letting Kageyama stride past him and leave the room. 

“Nice one, he’ll sleep with you in no time,” Tsukishima laughed.

Hinata huffed in irritation and left the room to plan.

***

Hinata spent the next week following Kageyama around. And he started to notice things about him. Like the fact that Kageyama would go to a giant tree and feed birds. He went there every day and scattered bird feed around. The birds would stay up in the tree until he backed away, then they would fly down and peck at the food. Kageyama would just stand there and watch them. He also saw Kageyama going around and rescuing stranded cats. He would climb into trees to get them, even when they scratched him because they were scared of him. It was probably because his face was stuck into a permanent scowl. 

Hinata also noticed that whenever Kageyama went near the other gods, they would scatter and leave him alone. Some even went so far as to go inside and lock their doors. Kageyama always left glowering.

Hinata wondered if the stories about Kageyama were even true. He didn’t even seem like a bad guy. Nobody that bad could go to feed a bunch of birds every day, right? Kageyama just seemed lonely and misunderstood. 

Hinata thought about it for a few days, ruminating on it. Then one night at dinner, he asked his parents. “Why is everyone so scared of Kageyama?”

Daichi and Suga looked at each other, surprised by the question. Hinata had never shown interest in the god of aggression before. 

“Well, when he was younger, before you were born, he was quite angry. He was always mad and starting fights. He even started several wars on Earth,” Suga answered softly.

“I had to stop a lot of them and clean up after him,” Daichi said, rubbing his temples when he remembered those stressful times. 

“He hasn’t done anything lately, though. It’s just his reputation now,” Suga continued.

“Why are you asking about Kageyama?” Daichi asked. Hinata played with his food. There was no way he could tell them the actual truth. That would be way too embarrassing. 

Hinata shrugged. “He just seems lonely.”

Suga smiled at his son. “Yes, he is. I’m sure he just needs a friend.”

Daichi snorted, “Yeah, but who would approach him?”

Hinata perked up, knowing exactly who could be Kageyama’s friend. 

***

Kageyama trudged up to his tree. He was having an exceptionally bad week and all he wanted to do was feed the birds. Watching them always calmed him down and let him clear out his mind.

His tree, he called it that since nobody came over here since he started to visit it, came into view and he stopped suddenly. There was somebody there. He recognized who it was immediately from the hair color. It was the young god of love, who had tried to talk to him the week before, but had then backed away before saying anything. The god was currently swarmed with birds. They were perched all over him and the god was laughing and smiling. Kageyama frowned. The birds never came near him! Why were they so infatuated with the tiny god? And why was the god even over there in the first place? That was his spot!

The god turned and waved at Kageyama, ushering him over. Kageyama glanced behind him to see if anyone was there, but it was just him. The god of love had waved at Kageyama. Kageyama was beyond confused, but walked over to the tree anyway. Some of the birds flew away when he approached, but most of them stayed on the young god. 

“Hey Kageyama, I hope you don’t mind me playing with your birds,” Hinata said cheerily, rubbing a bird under its beak. The bird fluffed its feathers and leaned into the touch. 

“They’re not my birds,” Kageyama answered dumbly, not knowing what else to say. 

“Do you want to feed them now?” Hinata asked, noticing the bag of food Kageyama was holding. Kageyama nodded silently, a bit jealous that the birds were still sitting on Hinata. Hinata settled on the ground, some birds flying up and then readjusting themselves once Hinata was sitting. Hinata gestured for Kageyama to come closer and sit across from him. “Go slowly.”

Some more birds flew back into the tree, but a majority were still perched on Hinata, wary of the god that was getting closer and closer. Kageyama was about to give up but Hinata told him to sit down. After he had, Hinata told him to put some food into his hands and hold them out near the ground. Kageyama did just that. Hinata then sent out his aura of love and the birds automatically relaxed. Kageyama watched in amazement as Hinata carefully lifted a bird and settled it near Kageyama’s hands. The bird chirped and slowly hopped into Kageyama's hands and started to eat. A few more followed, most of them staying on Hinata. Kageyama was elated though and a small smile started to play on his lips. When Hinata saw the smile, a fuzzy feeling filled his head and chest. 

The birds flew away when the food was gone and Kageyama looked at Hinata awkwardly. “Um, thanks”

“No problem,” Hinata said, stretching out. “I’m Hinata, by the way.”

“I know,” Kageyama answered. “You’re Sawamura’s and Sugawara’s child.” He paused for a second, but asked anyway. “Is it true that you’re made from their everlasting love for one another?”

Hinata blushed, “You heard about that, huh?”

“Is it true?” Kageyama pressed.

Hinata nodded, “Yep. That’s how I was born and became the god of love.” Kageyama seemed to understand and stretched out a bit too. He still looked uncomfortable though. “Why do you come here every day to feed the birds?”

Kageyama glanced at him, his cheeks darkening slightly. Hinata knew he did that every day? “Well, they may not get near me, but at least they don’t fly away as soon as they see me.”

Hinata thought that sounded really sad. Nobody had ever given Kageyama a chance before, so he sought refuge and solace with a bunch of birds. Hinata nudged him playfully with his foot, “I didn’t fly away, did I?”

Kageyama was silent for a moment, before blushing and looking away from Hinata. “You can’t even fly, dumbass.”

Hinata giggled and stuck out his tongue. “So mean, Kageyama!” They chatted some more, Hinata doing most of the talking. Kageyama decided that he didn’t really mind the company. It was nice to be with somebody after having been alone for years. “Can I come back tomorrow?” Hinata asked, clutching his shirt with his hands. Without even thinking, Kageyama nodded. Hinata beamed and skipped away, yelling over his shoulder that he would see Kageyama the next day. 

***

Hinata went to Kageyama’s tree the next day, and the next, and the next. He brought some snacks and some games for them to play. They talked about things, about their lives. Hinata mentioned being embarrassed about how everyone knew how he was born. He liked being born out of his parent’s love, but he hated how people stared after him like he was a strange creature. Hinata talked about his friends, going into great detail about his adventures with Nishinoya and Tanaka. He talked about how he helped people fall in love. He enjoyed that immensely, always loving the adoration and affection in people’s eyes. 

On the fifth day they met up, Kageyama finally opened up about himself. He had just been listening to Hinata ramble on for the past four days. The two of them were laying on a blanket, staring up at the clouds. They had been naming the shapes and arguing about which one of them was right. 

Hinata rolled over so that he was facing Kageyama and the god of aggression turned his head so that he was also looking at Hinata. “Kageyama, why doesn’t anyone like you? You’re not so bad.”

Kageyama snorted, then turned his head so that he was gazing up at the clouds again. “I’m not so bad now, I guess. But before you were born I was pretty angry. A group of people who I thought I could trust betrayed me. I was livid and bent out of shape. I had always had a short temper, but after that, it just got away from me. I did a lot of. . . terrible things.” Kageyama closed his eyes, thinking about it. “I can’t believe I did what I did. I wish I could forget it.” He opened his eyes back up again and glanced at Hinata. “That’s why people don’t like me. They’re afraid that I’ll lose my cool again.”

Hinata hummed absentmindedly, reaching out and running his hand over Kageyama’s smooth hair. Hinata was a bit jealous of how his hair lay flat, while his own flew all over the place. Hinata didn’t notice how stiff Kageyama had become when he touched him. Hinata was just used to touching people, especially while he was thinking. Kageyama, on the other hand, hadn’t been touched by somebody else in a long time. He had barely even been touched before he went crazy. 

“We just need to get people to see how you’ve changed! You’re mellow-ish,” he tacked on at the end, earning a smack on the back of the head from Kageyama. “I’m sure people will come around eventually!”

“I’m not so sure,” Kageyama said slowly. People couldn’t just forget what he did. Hinata probably didn’t even know to what extent the damage he had caused made. 

“Everyone needs a second chance, right?” Hinata asked excitedly. “I’ll make sure you get yours!” Kageyama just rolled his eyes, knowing how Hinata could get carried away. 

A few days later, Hinata had somehow made Kageyama go with him to walk around the busiest part of their town. Hinata had his arm linked with Kageyama’s and was practically dragging him down the street, oohing and aahing at everything he saw in the shop’s windows. Kageyama was very uncomfortable with this. Not because of Hinata. He was now used to the god of love being too touchy. He was uncomfortable because of how the other gods were staring and whispering and backing away from them. They looked terrified and confused all at the same time. 

Hinata didn’t notice, of course. He was too busy rambling on and on about the things he liked and wanted to buy. Kageyama watched as people headed inside and locked their doors and how some people just ran away. Kageyama wanted to leave. He wanted to go back to his tree or back to his house so he could hide from these people. But Hinata was a lot stronger than he looked. 

“And there’s a really great candy shop right down this street,” Hinata kept talking, not even stopping for air. “They have the best caramels. And they’re chocolates are so amazing!”

They turned the corner and were suddenly stopped by two gods. Kageyama recognized them, but didn’t know who they were. One was tall with a shaved head and the other was short with a blonde streak in his hair. Hinata seemed to know who they were as he bounded forward with a smile on his face. He didn’t notice the angry expressions on their faces.

“Tanaka! Nishinoya! Are you buying candy also?” Hinata asked, stopping right in front of them and bouncing on his heels. Hinata became confused though when Nishinoya grabbed him and drew him behind his back. He wasn’t a very good shield though since he was smaller than the redhead. 

“Nishinoya? What’s going on?” Hinata asked, glancing between the two gods standing in front of him and Kageyama. 

“Shh, we’ll protect you,” Nishinoya said, not answering Hinata’s question. Hinata puffed up, annoyed, but didn’t get to say anything since Tanaka started to speak. 

Tanaka cracked his knuckles. “Let’s get right down to it then. Kageyama, we don’t know what you want with Hinata, but we want you to leave him alone.”

Kageyama glared at them, pissed that they would talk to him like that. He wasn’t even doing anything to Hinata. The god of love was the one that hauled him out here and hung around him because he wanted to know more about him. Kageyama crossed his arms over his chest, his aura turning threatening. “And what if I don’t?”

Tanaka began to take a step forward when Hinata raced in-between them, startling the other three gods. 

“Hinata, get back over here! He’s going to pummel you!” Nishinoya shouted. 

“No, he’s not!” Hinata yelled, clenching his hands into fists and backing up to protect Kageyama. “He hasn’t hurt me. Kageyama is my friend!”

Nishinoya, Tanaka, and even Kageyama blinked at him in surprise. Kageyama’s mind was racing. Hinata considered him a friend? An actual friend? Nobody had ever thought of him like that before. He wouldn’t mind having a friend, even an annoying one that clung to him and babbled non-stop. 

“Y-your friend?” Nishinoya repeated, unsure he heard Hinata correctly.

“Yes! Kageyama is my friend! So leave him alone,” Hinata demanded, reaching back to grab Kageyama’s hand. Kageyama was still in a daze and let himself be led away, past Tanaka and Nishinoya. The two gods scratched their heads in confusion and watched the other two head down the street towards the candy shop. 

“I just don’t understand it,” Tanaka said, turning to go the opposite direction.

“Well, you know what Hinata is like,” Nishinoya shrugged, walking along-side Tanaka. “Maybe it’s against his nature to hate anyone. He is the god of love after all.”

“Let’s just check up on them from time to time, just to make sure,” Tanaka replied. Nishinoya nodded affirmatively. 

Hinata opened the door to the candy shop, the little bell jingling merrily above the doorway. “Hellooo!” he chirped to the workers, who shrunk back a bit when Kageyama followed him inside. Hinata skipped around, looking at all of the candy, then he went over to the workers. “Anything new?”

“Um,” the owner said, licking his lips nervously as he glanced over at Kageyama, who was still near the door. “Y-yes. We actually just made some new candy. Do you want to try it?”

“Yes, please!” Hinata sang. He turned his head to look at Kageyama while the owner went to grab some samples of the candy. “Kageyama, get over here so you can try some also.”

Kageyama shuffled over slowly to the counter so that he was standing right next to Hinata. The owner came back out from the storage room and jumped a bit when he saw Kageyama standing right there. He cleared his throat and made his way over to the counter and set the candies down. “T-t-they’re salted caramels w-with chocolate inside.”

“Ooooh,” Hinata said, his eyes widening in glee. He took one and popped it right inside his mouth. He closed his eyes and hummed happily while he chewed it. He opened them back up after he had swallowed. “They’re delicious!” He grabbed another and turned to Kageyama. “Here, you try one also, Kageyama.” He held it up to Kageyama’s mouth expectantly. Kageyama blushed, but opened his mouth to take the candy. He didn’t miss the surprised expression on the owner’s face, either. 

He chewed it and swallowed. “They’re sweet,” he murmured.

“Too sweet?” Hinata asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Um, we have ones that are less sweet, if that’s what you like,” the owner said, going back to the room to get some more. He came back and placed the little tray in front of Kageyama. He definitely didn’t seem as afraid of Kageyama as he had before. It was probably because of Hinata. 

Kageyama took one and placed it in his mouth. He liked this one much more. Hinata could tell that he liked it and turned to the owner. “Could we get one bag of these and one of the other, please?”

“Right away,” the owner said, smiling slightly. Maybe the god of aggression wasn’t so scary, after all. The god of love sure seemed to get along with him. He rang up the orders and handed Hinata the bags. “Thank you for your purchase.”

Hinata thanked him and turned to Kageyama. “What do you say, Kageyama?”

Kageyama glared at him, but Hinata wasn’t fazed at all. Hinata kept smiling up at him, waiting. Kageyama sighed and then turned to the owner, bowing slightly. “T-thank you.”

“No problem. Come back anytime,” the owner said, waving as they left.

Hinata giggled as they headed down the street. “You’re so cute, Kageyama.”

“C-cute! I’m not cute!” Kageyama yelled, his face turning red.

“Of course you are!” Hinata replied, holding out the less-sweet bag of candy to Kageyama.

“These are for me?” Kageyama asked in surprise, taking the bag slowly.

“Yes, silly. You liked them so much I couldn’t resist buying them for you,” Hinata said, popping one of the sweeter ones into his mouth. 

“I didn’t like them that much,” Kageyama rebuked.

“Did so. I’m the god of love, remember? I can tell when you like things,” Hinata said, bopping Kageyama on the nose playfully. Kageyama pouted, but then ate one of the candies. He smiled as he chewed it. Hinata nudged him, “See? Told you.”

“S-shut up!” Kageyama shouted. 

***

A few more days went by, and Hinata was still hanging out with Kageyama. He thought he was doing quite well. He was totally going to win this bet with Tsukishima! He watched as Kageyama became more open with him and talked more. Kageyama was even getting used to Hinata touching him. He didn’t flinch as often and he didn’t move away when Hinata leaned against him.

Kageyama was also getting slightly better with people. Well, with the owner of the candy shop, anyway. He went back to the store a few days later, all by himself! He walked in and the customers scattered, backing away. The owner just looked up and smiled, waving him over to the counter. The customers watched in disbelief as the two conversed and the owner even laughed. They were even startled when the god of aggression’s cheeks turned pink as he bought two bags of candy and then headed out, bowing to the owner and thanking him. 

“Come back soon, Kageyama!” the owner called, chuckling softly. After the door shut, everyone clambered over to the owner to question him about the god. 

Kageyama was long gone though. He was meeting up with Hinata in a few minutes. The little god said that he wanted to show him something special. Kageyama was way beyond nervous. He had never had anyone like this in his life ever. Nobody had ever wanted to share anything with him, special or not. He wasn’t really sure how to act, so he bought Hinata a bag of candy, just in case. Hinata was waiting by the tree when he walked up. He turned when he heard Kageyama and waved enthusiastically. When Kageyama thrust the bag of candy at him awkwardly, he beamed. For Kageyama, the embarrassment of going to the store was totally worth it if he got to see that expression on Hinata’s face. He liked to make his friend happy. 

“Ready to go?” Hinata asked around a mouthful of candy. Kageyama rolled his eyes at how messy Hinata was. How could somebody this small make such a big mess? It confounded him. 

“Yes, I’m ready. Where are we going?” Kageyama asked as he followed Hinata.

“It’s a surprise!” he replied, ducking behind buildings and trees and looking around to make sure they weren’t followed. Kageyama followed suit, getting used to Hinata’s weird antics. Hinata led them away from town for a great distance. Kageyama was beginning to wonder if Hinata wasn’t just leading him away to be weird and annoying. It seemed like something he would do. They finally stopped in front of a rock cliff face in the middle of nowhere. 

“Ta-dah!” Hinata said proudly, gesturing at the cliff. “We’re here!”

Kageyama blinked and then frowned. “We came out here to see a cliff?”

Hinata giggled, “Of course not! We came to see what’s behind the cliff.” Kageyama was about to ask what he meant when Hinata started to walk among some of the rocks. He disappeared and Kageyama became worried that he had fallen down a hole. He ran over and saw that Hinata was just walking down a path that Kageyama had completely missed. Kageyama hurried to keep up with Hinata, who kept going farther and farther down the winding path. It became narrow at a few points and Kageyama had to squeeze through. 

Kageyama was looking down at the ground, making sure he didn’t stumble over any rocks, when he collided with something. His face was in a mess of hair when he glanced up.

He opened his mouth to ask the dumbass why he stopped, but his mouth just hung open when he looked past the boy. They were standing in a huge garden, one that was completely hidden by the cliff. There were trees and flowers of every kind. Kageyama stepped past Hinata and walked forward, completely awed. Every plant was in full bloom, making the space look like a paradise. Kageyama was also confused though. It wasn’t spring, so why were the flowers blooming? And why was everything so large? All of the plants were bigger than average. 

“How. . . Why?” Kageyama sputtered, coming to a stop underneath a gigantic sakura tree. 

Hinata walked up next to the tree, laying a revering hand on it. He gestured with his other arm, making a wide sweep of the area. “This is where I come to relax and unwind. Making people fall in love over and over again takes a lot out of me. So I come here. After coming here for so long, I think the plants have soaked up some of my aura. They look like this year-round. It’s my secret garden.”

“It’s amazing,” Kageyama breathed, exploring other parts of the garden. Hinata followed him, pleased by his reaction. Even though he was doing this for a bet, he really thought of Kageyama as his closest friend. He wanted to share this with him.

“I really love this place, you know. These flowers make me happy,” Hinata said, cupping a flower in his hands and bringing it up to his face so he could smell it. Kageyama stared at him with wide eyes. He had always thought that the god of love was someone that was annoying and always got into everybody’s business. But over the past couple of weeks, he could see that he was wrong. Hinata loved love. That was it. He was serious about his job and enjoyed it. When Hinata glanced up at him and smiled, the flower still cupped in his palms, Kageyama thought that he was actually pretty cute also. There was a lot more to Hinata than he had originally thought. 

Hinata let the flower go and walked up to Kageyama, his hands clasped behind his back. “If you ever need to be alone and think, you can come here.”

“You’re willing to share your secret garden with me?” Kageyama asked, astonished. Another first for Kageyama.

“Of course! We’re friends, after all!” Hinata laughed.

***

Kageyama was lounging by his tree when he heard running footsteps approaching him. A few weeks ago, he would’ve been concerned, but now he knew who it was who was barreling towards him at top speed. He turned his head to the side and saw Hinata leaning over and panting. He must’ve sprinted the entire way here.

“You didn’t have to run here, you know. I would’ve waited for you,” Kageyama said, sitting up.

Hinata took in a few deep breaths and then straightened. “That’s not why I ran here. I can’t hang out with you today.” For a second, Kageyama felt his heart drop. Had Hinata finally tired of him? Was he scared of him like everyone else now? What had he done? Hinata continued on though, “I have to go to Earth to make some stubborn people fall in love. They really need my help and I have to go now. I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn’t think that I stood you up.”

“I w-wouldn’t think that,” Kageyama argued, knowing that that’s exactly what he would’ve thought. 

Hinata raised a speculative eyebrow, but ignored that. “I have to leave in a few minutes. I’ll be back later, so don’t miss me too much.” He winked at Kageyama and began to turn around.

“Wait!” Kageyama yelled, making Hinata stop and turn back around again. He could tell that Hinata was in a hurry, so he rushed, “Can I go with you?”

Hinata blinked. “You want to go with me?” Kageyama nodded. “To watch me make people fall in love?” Another nod. “Well, I guess you can. I didn’t know you were interested in that stuff. Come on, let’s go.”

Kageyama hopped up eagerly and followed Hinata. He had wanted to see Hinata in action for a while now. Ever since he saw the garden, he wanted to see the power that made the plants grow like that. He was curious, and now was a perfect time to watch. 

They went down to Earth and followed a couple around for a while. Kageyama wasn’t interested in them, though. He was too busy watching Hinata to see when he would start. The couple stopped at a bench and sat down to talk for a few minutes. Kageyama was getting antsy. Why didn’t Hinata just shoot them with a love ray or something? He was about to give up and leave when Hinata grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him down into a bush. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kageyama hissed.

“Shh! This is the best part!” Hinata whispered, sending out his aura of love at the two people. Kageyama glanced at them to see that they had stopped talking and were now staring into each other’s eyes. He pursed his lips slightly and then glanced over at Hinata. Hinata had a dreamy expression on his face as he watched the couple kiss for the first time. Kageyama’s heart pounded in his chest as he saw lights shining in Hinata’s eyes and saw a precious smile on his face. Flowers started to burst forth in the bush, crowning Hinata’s hair. Kageyama thought that Hinata looked beautiful.

What?

He thought Hinata was beautiful?

His heart raced faster. He wanted to lean in and kiss Hinata’s pink lips. He stopped himself when he thought that. Friends don’t normally think that about their friends. Did Kageyama like Hinata as more than a friend? Was he in l-love? With Hinata of all people? That would be so stupid! To be in love with the god of love. Kageyama kept staring at Hinata though, thinking that he wouldn’t exactly mind that. 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. No. He was probably just being affected by Hinata’s powers. His aura was floating all around them. Some of the power had probably just landed on Kageyama and now he was seeing Hinata like a precious angel. All he really knew was that he had to get away from Hinata before he did something stupid and ruined his first friendship ever. 

Hinata backed out of the bush, brushing some leaves off of him. “Well, my work is done. Let’s go home, Kageyama.”

Kageyama crawled after him and he followed Hinata back. Hinata was talking non-stop, which wasn’t anything new. Kageyama was completely silent though. He needed to take a break from Hinata to sort out his feelings. He needed to know if they were real or if it was just Hinata’s aura. 

“And then Nishinoya was like gwuaaah!” Hinata exclaimed, gesticulating to show Kageyama exactly what Nishinoya had done. They reached Kageyama’s house and Hinata pouted slightly. He didn’t want to leave Kageyama just yet. “Hey, do you want to do something else?”

“I’m tired,” Kageyama said bluntly, opening his front door.

“Oh,” Hinata answered, crestfallen. He brightened up in a second though. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then!” He reached forward to hug Kageyama, but the god of aggression backed away. Hinata blinked. Kageyama hadn’t refused his hugs for a while now. Hinata peered up at Kageyama, worried. “Is something wrong, Kageyama?”

“I’m just really tired. Going to Earth takes a lot of energy for me,” Kageyama lied. He just didn’t want Hinata to touch him. What if Kageyama couldn’t control himself? His heart was still fluttering in his chest and he didn’t know what to do. 

“Oh, okay. I understand!” Hinata said, beaming up at him. “It makes me tired also. Get some sleep then, Kageyama!” He waved good-bye and then skipped away and out of sight. Kageyama closed the door and slid down against it until he reached the floor. Now, hopefully, his heart would return to normal. He sat there for a few minutes, but it continued to pound erratically whenever he thought of the small redheaded god. 

“Maybe his aura is still on me or something,” Kageyama muttered, finally pulling himself up to make himself some food. 

The next morning, Hinata knocked on Kageyama’s door. He hadn’t been at their tree and Hinata was concerned. Kageyama was always the first one there. He said that he liked to be punctual. But that morning, he hadn’t been there. Hinata had waited for about twenty minutes, but Kageyama never showed up. Hinata had then marched over to Kageyama’s house, determined to get to the bottom of it. 

After banging on the door for a few minutes, it finally swung open slowly, revealing Kageyama wrapped in a blanket and sporting serious bedhead. Hinata hid a giggle behind his hand since he knew Kageyama would get mad at him. Kageyama coughed and then sniffled loudly.

“I can’t come out today, Hinata,” Kageyama said, trying his best to fake being sick. He was doing a pretty good job since Hinata’s mouth popped open in shock.

“Oh no! It’s all my fault!” Hinata wailed, tears forming in his eyes. “I shouldn’t have let you come to Earth with me! I’m so sorry, Kageyama! Can I do anything to help?” Kageyama shook his head fervently, backing up slowly. Why did Hinata have to be so freaking cute?

“No, I’ll be fine. I don’t want you to get sick, too,” Kageyama said.

“You sure? I can make you soup,” Hinata told him.

“N-no,” Kageyama repeated, slowly closing the door on Hinata. His heart was racing again. Not that it had ever really stopped, but it was in full swing right now. He shut the door and heard Hinata yell that he would come to check up on him later. He really hoped that he wouldn’t, but he knew that Hinata would find himself back at Kageyama’s house. 

Kageyama went back to bed and collapsed onto it. He had barely slept the night before, up all night freaking out about his new-found feelings for Hinata, if those were even real. He couldn’t be sure. Hinata had used his weird lovey-dovey thing and suddenly Kageyama was attracted to him? Or had it started before? Kageyama didn’t even know. His head hurt and he wrapped himself back up in his blankets to try to get some sleep. 

A few hours later, Kageyama was awakened by knocking on his door. He sat up, confused. Drool had escaped from his mouth and he wiped his chin as he shuffled to the door. He opened the door, blinking blearily and squinting against the sunlight. Hinata was standing there, a determined look on his face and some type of container in his hands.

“Hinata?” Kageyama squeaked, his voice rising in panic. 

“Kageyama, I made you some soup so that you’ll get better!” Hinata then blushed, holding the soup out. “Well, Suga helped me make it, but I did most of it!”

Kageyama stood there, stupefied. Hinata had actually come back, like he said, and with soup no less. As soon as he thought that, he slammed the door quickly, making Hinata jump back and try to juggle to soup container.

“Kageyama?!” Hinata called out, worried. He knocked on the door again, but it didn’t open. “Kageyama?”

“I don’t want to make you sick!” Kageyama called weakly against the door. 

“But I’m trying to help you!” Hinata exclaimed, exasperated. Why wouldn’t Kageyama just accept his help? It was his fault that Kageyama was sick anyway. He needed to take responsibility! “I promise that I won’t get sick!”

Silence.

“Kageyama, are you still there?” Hinata asked, putting his ear against the door to try to hear any noise.

“Please, Hinata, go,” Kageyama whimpered.

Hinata stepped back, blinking, even more worried that before. Kageyama must’ve been really sick. He felt terrible for letting Kageyama come with him. “I-I’ll just put the soup outside then!” When he wasn’t met with an answer, he carefully put the soup on the steps and then backed away. He headed back to his house, walking slower than before.

After a few minutes, Kageyama opened the door and peeked out. Hinata was gone. And he had left the soup. Kageyama stepped outside, glancing around before scooping the container up and bringing it inside, locking the door behind him. He took it into the kitchen and sat down, opening the lid. It smelled absolutely amazing. He took a careful bite. It also tasted amazing. He felt tears rising in his eyes as he continued to gobble the soup down. Hinata cared enough for him to make him soup and be worried about him. And Kageyama was too busy thinking about grabbing him and smothering him in kisses. He was going to ruin the only friendship he had ever had. Once Hinata found out about the feelings he had, he would be disgusted. And it was totally Hinata’s fault for using his love aura around Kageyama! He couldn’t even help it! What if Hinata didn’t understand? Kageyama stood up, swallowing a sob. He was angry at himself because this could jeopardize their relationship and he grabbed a chair, throwing it across the room and smashing it into pieces. He then sunk to the floor and curled into a ball. He was going to lose the only person he had ever really cared about.

***

Kageyama kept avoiding Hinata at all costs. Whenever he saw the redhead, he would quickly turn the other direction and run the other way. He stayed away from their tree. He ignored the frantic knocks at his door. He didn’t go into town unless it was absolutely necessary, and he especially didn’t go into the candy store. Every time he saw Hinata, the boy looked more and more dejected. But Kageyama was doing this for both of them. Once Kageyama’s heart stopped pounding every time he saw the god, then he would approach him once again, and they could be friends like they had been before.

About a week later, Kageyama was walking down a street when he heard the familiar voice of Daichi and Suga. He didn’t think anything of it until he heard Hinata’s name. Kageyama ducked behind a bush and eavesdropped on their conversation. Of course it would make sense for them to talk about Hinata since he was their son, but the worried tones in their voices was disconcerting. 

“I wish I could cheer up Hinata with my powers,” Suga whispered to Daichi, his brow scrunching up in concern. He had dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn’t slept in a few nights. “I’ve never seen him like this! I just want to help him.”

“I know you do, but you know a god can’t use their powers on another god,” Daichi murmured, rubbing Suga’s shoulders reassuringly. 

Suga sighed, slightly aggravated by that rule. “I know. I wish I knew what was bothering him though. He’s been so depressed recently.”

They continued to talk, but Kageyama wasn’t listening anymore. He slowly backed away from the bush and wandered away, not paying attention to where he was going. Gods couldn’t use their power on other gods? Really? He probably should’ve known that, but he was never around anyone else and he never actually paid attention during their mandatory meetings. He usually just blanked out, counting down the seconds until he could leave and be by himself again. 

But, if gods couldn’t use their power against other gods, that meant that Hinata’s aura wasn’t affecting him. Hinata’s weird love ray had nothing to do with his feelings! Kageyama kept walking, his feet guiding him to Hinata’s secret garden. He needed someplace to think, and that seemed like a good place to him.

Kageyama kept thinking on his way. His feelings for Hinata were real! They weren’t forced upon him! He gained them himself. 

He reached the garden and sat down, unaware of all of the plants bursting forth around him. He, Kageyama, was in love with Hinata! It seemed impossible just thinking about it, but he could feel his heart pounding and could feel a ringing in his ears. Was this what it felt like to be in love? He had never been in love before. Hinata was giving him many firsts. 

Kageyama’s face was turning red and he hid it in his hands. Ugh, how lame of him. He couldn’t believe that had fallen in love with the god of love. It sounded so ridiculous. But, he had done it, so he had to face whatever was coming. He decided that it was time to stop running away from Hinata and to tell him about his feelings. 

He stood up and ran out of the garden, unaware that the tiny god was already there, watching him.

***

Hinata had been watering a bush when he saw Kageyama stumble in, not paying any attention whatsoever to where he was going. Hinata was about to march up to him and demand a reason to why the god of aggression had been ignoring him, but he stopped short when he saw an absolutely amazing sight. All of the flowers around Kageyama were blooming to an incredible size. He had never seen them get this big. Kageyama wasn’t even aware of it, he was too busy sitting there on the ground with his face in his hands!

Hinata watched more and more flowers bloom and then he realized what it meant. Kageyama was in love. And by the size of the flowers, it seemed like he was helplessly in love. He must really care for that person. 

Hinata pouted slightly, knowing that he couldn’t continue on with the bet now. His heart throbbed slightly, but he ignored it. Kageyama would never sleep with him if he was in love with someone else. And Hinata would never get in the way of love, especially since he was the god of love!

Hinata watched as Kageyama sprinted out of the garden, presumably to tell the lucky person of his affections. Hinata wondered who it was. Who could is possibly be? Kageyama never even spent time with anyone other than him! Did he have other friends that he never told Hinata about? Is that why he didn’t want to spend any more time with him? Because he had found somebody better?

“Why does it even matter who he loves?” Hinata said to himself, leaning against a tree. “I can end the stupid bet now and Kageyama can be with whoever the hell he wants to be with.”

Hinata stopped, realizing that he was jealous. And he knew what that meant. How could he not? He was the freaking god of love! He knew everything about that subject!

He was in love with Kageyama.

Hinata had finally fallen in love with somebody.

Hinata smiled for a moment, but then his world came crashing down around him. It didn’t matter. Kageyama was in love with another person already. He didn’t want to be friends with Hinata anymore. Hinata felt his heart dying. Love was terrible. He didn’t want to be in love anymore.

He sank to the ground and cried, the plants around him withering and dying, just like his heart. 

Kageyama kept trying to find Hinata, but to no avail. He wasn’t at their tree, he wasn’t around town, his parents wouldn’t even let Kageyama see him. A lot of the time, they told him that they didn’t even know where he was. Suga was sad that he didn’t know what was wrong with his son. And now Kageyama didn’t either. A few days ago, he had been chasing Kageyama down, trying to get his attention. Now, he was just. . . gone. 

Kageyama had to find him though to tell him that he loved him. He tried to picture the different ways that Hinata would respond. He hoped that Hinata would smile up at him with that adorable face and reach up and. . .

He cut off his thoughts there, determined to find the small god first. He decided to go to the garden, thinking that Hinata would definitely be there. He went there to be alone and to meditate, so it seemed like a good place to check. Kageyama walked all the way out there and then squeezed in-between the rocks. He was expecting the beautiful blooming garden, but was met with a completely different sight. He stopped dead in his tracks, gasping in horror. What the hell had happened since he had last been here? Everything in the garden was dying! Maybe Hinata was sick! Or hurt!

Kageyama was about to run out to find out the meaning of this, when he heard a small voice speaking. He recognized it right away and rushed over there. Before he got there, he heard another voice. A deeper voice. Jealousy, from the fact that Hinata had let somebody else into his garden, reeled up inside of him as he snuck closer. Kageyama saw Hinata standing there, looking tiny and disheveled. He looked like shit, honestly. It seemed like he hadn’t slept or eaten in a while. His demeanor was completely opposite of what it usually was. He wondered if the other god had anything to do with it. If he did, Kageyama was going to make sure he paid for the pain he was putting Hinata through. 

“What is this all about, Hinata?” Tsukishima asked, a bit concerned for the boy, but definitely not showing it. 

Hinata gave him a sad look, “Um, it’s about. . . K-Kageyama.”

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Don’t tell me you’re still doing that. I was mostly joking, you know. You’re a real idiot if you took me seriously.”

“Yes, I am an idiot, okay?” Hinata yelled desperately, clutching onto his shirt and wringing it through his hands. “I made that stupid bet with you and began all of this. I just can’t take it anymore.”

“You can’t take the bet? Or Kageyama?” Tsukishima asked slowly. 

Hinata chewed on his lower lip. “I guess both. Kageyama would never sleep with me now.”

Kageyama stumbled back, not believing what he just heard. He kept backing up until he was far away from the two gods and from the garden. Then he turned and sprinted away. He wasn’t watching where he was going and he tripped a few times, branches caught onto his clothes and whipped him in the face. His foot caught on a rock and he fell face first into the dirt. He stayed there, feeling numb. What had he just heard? Had that been real? Had he been dreaming? No. He hadn’t. He could still hear Hinata’s voice clearly. Hinata had only become his friend for a bet. He had only gotten close to him for a bet! Hinata had done everything just so Kageyama would sleep with him so that he would win a fucking bet!

Kageyama felt stubborn tears coursing down his face. He couldn’t believe that he had been so stupid. There was no way that anyone would become his friend for real. That anyone would care for him for real. It had all been an act. And Kageyama had fallen for it. And worse, he had fallen for Hinata. He had completely fallen for that smiling face and lilting voice. 

Kageyama cursed himself and felt his anger coursing up inside of him. Anger at himself and anger at Hinata. How could Hinata use him like that? Had they all been laughing as Hinata dragged Kageyama around? 

Kageyama slowly stood up, his fury rising. He took a step forwards and then another, heading towards town. The sky darkened around him and the wind picked up. He kept going, thunder booming and lightning crashing across the sky, lighting everything in an eerie glow. The sky continued to darken, the wind ripping out plants and sending them flying through the air. Some of them hit Kageyama, but he didn’t even notice, too busy remembering what Hinata had said. The sky was almost pitch black when he reached town. Everyone was screaming and running around because Kageyama had lost control, again. He hadn’t done that in forever. The storm became stronger as Kageyama kept thinking about Hinata’s words. A heavy rain started, soaking everyone and everything. The wind began to tear down houses, sending rubble flying everywhere. 

Daichi and Suga ran towards a wind tunnel that was forming in the center of town, spotting Kageyama standing in the middle, his head bowed and his shoulders hunched. 

“What do we do?” Suga yelled over the deafening wind.

“We have to stop him somehow!” Daichi boomed back, trying to get closer to Kageyama, but being pushed back repeatedly by the strong winds.

“Somebody has to get Hinata!” Nishinoya screamed, holding onto a lamp post for dear life.

“What?” Daichi yelled.

“Hinata! They’re friends!” Nishinoya shouted, wrapping his tiny arms tighter. 

“They’re friends?” Suga asked Daichi in surprise, who just shrugged.

“Somebody go get Hinata!” Daichi yelled to everyone. He saw Yamaguchi run away towards the woods, and he hoped that he knew where Hinata was.

Yamaguchi ran quickly, knowing that Hinata was with Tsukishima. Yamaguchi’s clothes thrashed around in the air, slowing him down, but he still continued onwards. He finally saw the two ahead on the path, Tsukishima holding onto Hinata’s arm so that he wouldn’t fly away. Yamaguchi stopped in front of them, taking a few breaths.

“Hinata! Kageyama has gone berserk! You need to stop him!” Yamaguchi screamed over the winds. Hinata didn’t wait for any further explanation, he just sprinted off, trying not to get carried away by the winds. Yamaguchi watched him go as Tsukishima wrapped his arms around him to protect him from the winds. 

Hinata ran as fast as he could, trying not to trip over things in the dark. As he got closer and closer to town, sometimes his feet would literally lift off the ground and send him flying a few feet. He finally made it to town and saw Kageyama standing in a giant wind tunnel, the other gods grasping onto things so that they wouldn’t fly away. Hinata saw the god Asahi holding onto Nishinoya, who looked worn out. Hinata continued on, struggling to get closer and closer to Kageyama. 

“KAGEYAMAAAA!” Hinata screamed, but his voice was lost in the wind. Hinata’s hair was flying around his face and kept blocking his vision. Hinata fought against the wind until he finally reached Kageyama. He wrapped his arms around the god’s waist, burying his face against his back, so he wouldn’t fly away now that he had finally made it. “Kageyama, why are you doing this?” 

When Kageyama finally answered him, his voice sounded broken, like he had been crying. “I have nothing to live for!”

Hinata resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Kageyama’s drama queen line. Kageyama was clearly upset, so Hinata wouldn’t do anything to make his anger worse. “What about the person you love?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama stiffened. Hinata knew that he was in love? His powers could do that? He clearly didn’t know who he was in love with, though. “They used me,” Kageyama spat out. The storm started to get worse and Hinata was worried that Kageyama would destroy himself and the whole world. 

“You don’t have to die for them! They’re not worth it!” Hinata yelled, tightening his grip around Kageyama. He couldn’t believe the person Kageyama had fallen for made him like this. What had they done to him? 

Hinata almost missed the next thing Kageyama said, but he still heard the whispered words. “I thought you were.”

Hinata’s heart stopped. “Me?” Kageyama was in love with him? But, why was Kageyama like this if he loved Hinata?

“Yes, you! I love you and you used me for some stupid bet!” Kageyama screamed, hiding his face in his hands and hunching over farther. 

Hinata had never felt worse than in this moment. He felt worse than when he thought Kageyama would never love him. He had shamelessly used Kageyama and smashed his feelings. “I know, but that was before I knew what you were like! I had never been in love before and I’m the god of love! I had no actual experience in that area. So Tsukishima said that I had to have sex with the next person who walked through the door, and that happened to be you!” Hinata paused and took a shaky breath. He scooted around so that he could look up into Kageyama’s face. “But, then. . . at some point, I fell in love with you.” Kageyama looked at him in shock. Hinata tightened his hold on Kageyama’s shirt as he felt the wind die down a bit. Hinata stared up at Kageyama with tears in his eyes. “I fell in love with you and you were already in love with somebody, so I knew that I couldn’t continue with the bet. I loved you too much to get in the way of your happiness.”

“But the one I love is you,” Kageyama answered, the wind dying down even more.

“Well I know that now,” Hinata chuckled through his tears. “I’m sorry I made that bet, but I’m glad that it led me to you because you’re so amazing.”

Kageyama flushed, “No, you’re the one that’s amazing, dumbass.”

“Will you kiss me?” Hinata whispered, slightly enjoying how red Kageyama’s face became. He nodded and leaned down to press his lips against Hinata’s. Hinata sighed against his lips, realizing how right this felt. Kageyama’s lips were chapped, but soft. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck, rising on his tiptoes so that he could kiss the god back. 

When they pulled back, the storm completely went away, leaving the sun shining again. Everyone cheered as Hinata took Kageyama’s hand in his and beamed up at him. Hinata blushed when he saw Suga’s knowing grin. Kageyama and Hinata decided to go back to the garden so that they could be alone and away from the curious gazes they were getting from the other gods. 

They walked slowly, just enjoying each other’s company and the newfound knowledge of their love for one another. Hinata was smiling like an idiot while Kageyama just gripped tighter on the other god’s hand. When they reached the secret garden, all of the plants immediately started to revive. After a few minutes, it was like the plants had never started to wither at all. 

Hinata started to skip forward, but Kageyama held him back, nervous. Hinata looked back at him curiously and walked back in front of him, lacing both of his hands with Kageyama’s. “What is it?”

Kageyama blushed and looked away, not being able to meet the tiny god’s gaze. He had to be sure about Hinata. He had had too many people leave him in his lifetime and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to handle it if Hinata left him. He had practically just destroyed everything over the fact that Hinata made a bet about him, so this time, he had to be sure. “D-do you really love me?” he asked, choking slightly at the end.

Hinata’s eyes widened and he took another step forward, releasing Kageyama’s hands so that he could cradle his face gently. He brought Kageyama down to his height so that he could lean his forehead against the god’s own forehead. “Of course I do. I love you so much and I’ll never do anything to hurt you ever again.” After he said that, he pulled back so that he could kiss the god’s pouting lips. A few tears escaped Kageyama’s eyes and Hinata wiped them away. “Got it?” Kageyama nodded and then Hinata smiled playfully. “You might be sorry later though, because you know how annoying I can be.”

Kageyama chuckled and wrapped his arms around Hinata, bringing him up against his body and just holding him. Hinata smiled and sighed, wrapping his own arms around Kageyama’s waist since he couldn’t really reach any higher at the moment. Kageyama pulled back after a bit and kissed Hinata again, and again. Hinata giggled and replied with fervor, making sure to let Kageyama know how much he loved him. 

Kageyama looked at Hinata, pausing the kisses, to whisper in his ear, “I wouldn’t exactly mind letting you win the bet.”

Hinata stared at him, his mouth agape. “Kageyama, we don’t have to. Not if you’re not ready. That was just something silly-”

“I want to!” Kageyama blurted, his cheeks flaming. 

Hinata placed a hand on his cheek. “Are you sure?” 

Kageyama nodded, not meeting Hinata’s eyes again. “W-would you accept me as your partner?”

Hinata’s own face was burning now also. “Of course I would!” They both stood there awkwardly until they lunged at each other, but then ended up smacking each other in the head. “Ow!” Hinata groaned, leaning over and clutching his forehead. Kageyama was in the same predicament. Hinata started to laugh after the pain receded. His laugh was infectious and Kageyama joined in. “Maybe not like that.”

“Definitely,” Kageyama replied, smiling. 

“Want to try again?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama was already reacting though, slowly reaching out for Hinata and kissing him tenderly. Hinata smiled against his lips and moved in closer. He pressed his body against Kageyama’s, feeling safe and warm. Kageyama slowly opened Hinata’s lips and licked inside his mouth. Hinata moaned and wrapped his arms around Kageyama, putting all of his weight against the taller god. Kageyama didn’t mind, supporting the small god and holding him closer and deepening the kiss. 

Kageyama pulled back after a bit to see Hinata, eyes dazed and cheeks pink. “Umm, where do you want to do this?”

Hinata blushed further and glanced around, pointing to a grassy area under a large sakura tree. “How is that?”

Kageyama nodded and swept Hinata into his arms since the smaller’s legs were quaking. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck and let himself be carried with barely any complaints. Kageyama set Hinata down in the grass amidst the flower blossoms and decided that he had never seen anything as beautiful as Hinata in his entire life. Hinata pouted slightly as Kageyama kept staring at him. He lifted his arms towards Kageyama to signal that he wanted him down there with him. Kageyama couldn’t say no to that adorable face and knelt down in the grass, landing safely in Hinata’s arms. Hinata kissed him again, his hands creeping up to play with Kageyama’s soft hair. Kageyama groaned against his lips and tipped them backwards so Hinata’s back was against the grass. 

Hinata’s hands moved, stroking down Kageyama’s back until he reached the hem of his shirt. He gently tugged on it until Kageyama backed off enough so that he could pull it up and off of him, tossing it who knows where. Hinata gazed at him tenderly and moved in closer to run his hands over his numerous scars, and then to place his lips over them. 

Kageyama’s face was completely red during the whole ordeal. “W-what are you doing?”

Hinata glanced up at him after kissing another scar across his chest. “You’re so beautiful.”

Kageyama could’ve died right then and there, but instead pounced back on Hinata, removing his shirt also. He ran his hands down his sides, tickling him and making the smaller god giggle. “You’re obviously the one that’s beautiful, you dumbass.”

Hinata squirmed, trying to get away from Kageyama’s tickling. His hips lifted, brushing against something hard and hot, and both gods groaned. Kageyama’s hands stilled and he looked down at Hinata with lust-filled eyes. Hinata could feel his body heating up at the gaze and he moved a bit more, enjoying pressing up against Kageyama. 

“K-Kageyama, I want to do this without any barriers,” Hinata whispered breathily into Kageyama’s ear. Kageyama nodded and hastily started to take his pants off, Hinata kicking his own off underneath him. Soon they were both naked, and Kageyama lowered himself again. They both hissed as bare skin touched each other. Kageyama quickly kissed Hinata’s lips, then started to move downwards, sucking and nipping at his neck, leaving marks that would be there the next day. He continued downwards, licking at his clavicles. Hinata’s breathing was getting heavier and heavier, practically panting by the time Kageyama reached his nipples. Kageyama licked around one, then sucked it into his mouth. Hinata’s back shot off the grass and his legs locked around Kageyama’s hips. A high-pitched keen came out of his throat. When his back hit the grass again, Kageyama moved back, inspecting his work. Hinata’s right nipple was red and wet, and it was driving Kageyama a bit crazy. He licked his lips and then went to attack the other nipple. When he was satisfied with that, he continued on, dipping his tongue into Hinata’s bellybutton, and then licking a trail even lower. Hinata was whimpering, wanting relief. He threaded his fingers into Kageyama’s hair as Kageyama licked a stripe up his dick. Hinata stiffened and let out an obscene mewl, which drove Kageyama on. He continued, finally putting Hinata’s dick into his mouth.

“Feels so good, feels so good,” Hinata kept mumbling over and over again, tossing his head left and right slightly. When Kageyama’s fingers brushed up against Hinata’s balls, he felt a tightening in his lower stomach. “K-Kageyama! Stop!” he gasped. Kageyama pulled off his dick with a wet popping sound.

“Did it hurt?” he asked, concerned.

Hinata shook his head quickly, “No. It felt amazing. I was about to come, but I want to come with you inside me.”

Kageyama blushed and felt like he was going to short-circuit. How could the god of love say something like that? He was supposed to be cutesy, not moaning such things in such a sexy voice. Kageyama shook his head to clear it. He needed to concentrate so that he wouldn’t hurt Hinata. Kageyama quickly stroked Hinata’s dick to collect pre-cum, hoping it was enough lubricant for his fingers to go in. 

“Okay, here goes the first one,” he said softly as he pushed it in. Hinata winced and bit down on his lower lip. It didn’t quite hurt, it was just uncomfortable. Hinata squirmed around, testing out the new feeling. Meanwhile, Kageyama had sweat breaking out all over his body. Hinata was so tight, and hot, and soft. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would feel like when he was buried deep inside Hinata. He kept his composure though, going slow for Hinata. When Hinata told him to go ahead, he slowly pushed another finger inside him. Kageyama could see that this one hurt and he leaned forward to kiss Hinata, trying to distract him and to get him to relax. He poured all of his feelings into this kiss, hoping that Hinata would understand. When he pulled away, Hinata smiled up at him warmly.

“I love you too, silly,” he giggled, cupping Kageyama’s cheek with one of his hands. Kageyama briefly wondered if that was some weird love god power, but quickly moved on when he brushed up against Hinata’s prostate. Hinata’s mouth fell open in a silent scream and his body tensed up, toes curling and arms tightening around Kageyama. 

Kageyama blinked at him in amazement, fingers stopping. “What was that?”

Hinata flushed, and gently smacked Kageyama in the back of the head. “Don’t comment on it!” He looked away and pouted, mumbling, “And don’t stop either.” When Kageyama smirked, Hinata hit him again. “And don’t act so cocky about it!” Kageyama bit his lip to stop his smile and to show that he would behave. Hinata settled back down, “You can continue now.”

Kageyama leaned down to kiss Hinata, chuckling slightly, and started moving his fingers again. He scissored them, trying to open Hinata up as much as possible. He pushed a third one in, licking his tongue around Hinata’s ear and whispering encouraging words into it. 

“Kageyama, I want you inside me now,” Hinata panted, opening his legs up wider to give Kageyama better access. Kageyama couldn’t exactly say no to that invitation and pulled his fingers out. He spread his own pre-cum around his dick and then lined himself up at Hinata’s entrance. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck, holding him close as Kageyama slowly pushed his way inside. Hinata stiffened and whimpered, clawing slightly at Kageyama’s back. Kageyama paused, letting Hinata adjust to him. He also needed to calm down. Hinata felt absolutely amazing. The whole thing was just like a warm, velvety softness, and it was about to drive him insane. Kageyama took a few deep breaths and then pressed in farther. They kept going like this until Kageyama was all the way inside of him. 

“I’m all the way in, Hinata,” Kageyama said.

“Shouyou,” the god corrected him, hiding his face in Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama whispered, wrapping his own arms around Hinata and bringing him even closer. They were completely pressed against each other, just holding one another. “Say my name, too.”

“Tobio,” Hinata said, making it sound almost reverent. Kageyama let out a shaky breath and then thrusted into Hinata. This time, Hinata moaned his name. “Tobio, oh, Tobio.”

“Shouyou,” Kageyama grunted, not believing that this was happening. That the two of them loved each other and were doing this together. “Shouyou. I love you, I love you.”

“Kiss me, Tobio,” Hinata cried out softly in his ear. Kageyama pulled back just enough so that he could press his lips against Hinata’s. Hinata hummed against his lips and lifted his hips slightly. “Faster,” he said against Kageyama’s lips, moaning into his mouth when Kageyama complied. Kageyama jolted his hips against Hinata’s, going faster and deeper, trying to get Hinata over the edge first. It didn’t seem like he would have a problem with that with the way Hinata was moaning and thrusting his own hips up. 

Hinata didn’t think it could get any better until Kageyama hit his prostate. His body seized up and he tightened around Kageyama. “T-Tobio, hit that spot again,” he said desperately, lowering his hands until he could grasp Kageyama’s ass. He squeezed him, urging him to continue. Kageyama started up again, trying to find that spot. He missed it the first few times, trying different angles. When he finally found it, he stayed right on that spot. It was amazing what it did to Hinata. He was completely unraveling, his body quaking, and loud shouts tumbling out of his mouth. Kageyama could feel himself getting even closer as he watched Hinata, flushed red and sweating. He was still beautiful like this. 

Kageyama tipped his head up to kiss Hinata again, and then pulled away to whisper into Hinata’s ear. “I love you, Shouyou.”

Hinata whimpered and then cried out, coming in-between the two of them. His back lifted off the ground and he tightened down on Kageyama, who let himself go, coming inside Hinata. Kageyama drew Hinata even closer to him, feeling the boy shiver in his arms. They laid there, breathing in each other’s air as they came down from their high. Hinata relaxed and leaned back against the grass, languidly kissing Kageyama. Kageyama kissed him back and they just enjoyed being with the other. 

“How was it?” Kageyama asked after he had pulled away. 

Hinata beamed up at him, “It was absolutely amazing, Tobio! How was it for you?”

Kageyama blushed and hid his face in the crook of Hinata’s shoulder. “Better than anything I’ve ever felt.” Hinata giggled and ran his hands up and down Kageyama’s back. After some more kissing and petting, Kageyama pulled out of Hinata. The god of love winced, but then crinkled his nose when he felt Kageyama’s cum flowing out of him. Kageyama on the other hand was completely entranced by this spectacle as he sat back. 

Hinata hit him in the side with his knee, “Stop staring at it! It’s embarrassing.” Kageyama looked up at him with a lust-filled gaze, which had Hinata looking at him warily. “W-what?” Hinata asked shakily.

“Can I clean you out?” Kageyama said huskily. Hinata’s mouth popped open and his entire face turned red. He started to stutter incoherently, but then nodded. Kageyama backed up and leaned down. He grasped Hinata’s ass in his large hands and lifted his hips to give him better access. Kageyama watched, up close and personal, as his cum kept spilling out of Hinata. Kageyama licked it up, soaking up Hinata’s gasp. He licked Hinata clean and then delved into his entranced to get even more. Hinata was whimpering. It felt so weird, but it also felt good. When the cum was gone, Kageyama pulled away, licking his lips. Hinata hid his face in his hands, feeling his cheeks heat up even more. He couldn’t believe Kageyama had just done that. Kageyama gently lowered Hinata back down onto the ground. He then grabbed his shirt and wiped his and Hinata’s stomachs. The shirt was thrown somewhere and Kageyama lowered himself beside Hinata. He wrapped his arms around him and brought him close. Hinata wrapped his own arms around him, hiding his face against his chest. Kageyama ruffled Hinata’s hair with his nose, breathing in his scent. 

The two of them fell asleep quickly, not even noticing how enormous the plants had grown, or the fact that they were completely surrounded by sakura petals. 

***

The next day was the meeting of the gods. Hinata and Kageyama walked in together holding hands. Kageyama apologized to everyone for the damage he caused yesterday and promised to help clean it up. Mostly everyone was completely shocked by this change. Others, like Noya and Tanaka, were not. After the meeting, Kageyama pulled Hinata over towards Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

Hinata stood there, head cocked to the side, confused. Kageyama whispered something into Tsukishima’s ear, making the taller boy give him a dumbfounded expression. Yamaguchi just laughed, clapping Kageyama on the back and then pulling Tsukishima away. Kageyama walked back over to Hinata, who was blushing to high heaven as he realized what Kageyama had whispered to Tsukishima. 

Kageyama crossed his arms, “Maybe now you won’t make any more bets.”

Hinata raised an eyebrow, and then got a mischievous look in his eyes. He sauntered up to Kageyama, playfully running his hands down his chest. Kageyama’s eyes were wide as Hinata got up on his tiptoes and leaned in to whisper sexily in his ear. “I bet the next time, I can make you come first.” Hinata pulled back, laughing at Kageyama’s needy expression before sprinting away. He heard Kageyama chasing him a moment later.

“SHOUYOU, YOU DUMBASS! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!”

 

***

BONUS

This really has nothing to do with the story. I just though y'all would enjoy to see how my thought process works while I'm thinking of these things. I always make outlines when I'm brainstorming, and I just wanted to share a bit with y'all!!! These are my actual thoughts. ha ha ha, enjoy! This starts where Kageyama finds out that Hinata was using him for a bet. The end result is somewhat different. 

and then his poor little heart is breaking also  
and he's all 'Hinata never really wanted to be my friend, he just wanted to win a bet'  
and then maybe k goes crazy like he did in the past and he's like about to do something drastic  
like end the world maybe???  
and there are dark clouds and raging winds around him  
and all the gods are like wtf is happening? somebody needs to stop him!  
and somebody goes to get h b/c they know that they're friends and h has to go up to him  
fighting the winds  
and he just flings himself at k, wrapping his arms around his waist to stay in place  
and he's all 'why are you doing this?'  
and then k is all 'I have nothing to live for' or something  
'what about the person you love'  
'they used me'  
'you don't have to die for them. they're not worth it'  
ummm  
'I thought you were'  
???  
"me?"  
'Yes you I love you and you used me for some stupid bet'  
'I know, but that was before I knew what you were like! I had never been in love before and i'm the god of love and tsukishima said that I had to have sex with the next person who walked through the door. and that was you!' he pauses, inhaling a shaky breath. 'but then. . . at some point, I fell in love with you.' k looks up, shocked, the winds die down a little. h stares up at him, tears in his eyes. 'I fell in love with you and you were already in love with someone, so I knew that I couldn't do it.'  
'I loved you too much to get in your way of happiness' h  
'but the one I love is you" k  
"well, I know that now,' h chuckles through his tears  
'i'm so sorry I made that bet, but i'm glad that it led me to you b/c you're so amazing' h  
'no, you're the one that's amazing, dumbass.' and then they kiss and the storm dies down  
k and h walk to the garden  
holding hands  
and h is all, 'do you really love me?  
'do you love me?' k  
'of course!' h  
flings himself around k again  
they kiss, they make-out  
flowers blooming  
k says he doesn't mind letting h win the bet  
h blushes  
and k does too  
and they have sex  
and bam  
flowers all over the damn place  
ok so the next day k and h go the meeting of the gods and k walks up to tsukki and whispers in his ear and t just gives him a dumbfounded look and yamaguchi just laughs and pulls t away. k goes back over to h, who is blushing to high heaven  
and then  
my one liner  
where i slay everyone  
mwahaha

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally finished this one! Sorry it took me so long to publish another story! I was depressed and just so unmotivated throughout October. But I'll try to get back into the swing of things!!!! I hope you guys liked this story! I wanted to do a more loving sex scene this time instead of the super steamy ones that I've done in the past. Hopefully, I'll start working on another one soon! I have it all planned out!!! I just need to actually work on it. Ha ha. My tumblr is thecommaqueen1. Kudos and Comments are soooo much appreciated!!! :D


End file.
